Enviously Domineering
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Lucius comes up with a little plan in order to see the fire in Narcissa that is usually so well hidden. Does he get more than he bargained for? Lucius/Narcissa Het no slash! ONESHOT!


"Lucius, no!" Narcissa giggled as the blond chased her down the stairs into their dungeon common room.

"What? We aren't ticklish, are we?" he said playfully taking her into his arms. She laughed while he nibbled on her neck, tickling her mercilessly.

"No. Please. Stop!" she managed in her convulsions.

"Say it first," Lucius smiled.

"Lucius is the greatest," she said breathlessly.

"And?"

"The most handsome, debonair, platinum blond, heir in the entire Wizarding world," she finished her punishment. Lucius smiled.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" She looked up at him with large blue eyes and pouted slightly, her bottom lip protruding in a practiced grace. This look always made Lucius melt.

"Lucius it was terribly difficult, torturous even!" She exclaimed, flopping herself onto the couch dramatically, a hand pressed to her pale forehead. Lucius gave her a queer look which caused her to break out in a fit of giggles. More students entered the common room as Lucius took his seat next to Narcissa. She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"We have class in a few minutes ma chérie," Lucius whispered, fingers twirling in her blonde hair. It wasn't often Narcissa initiated intimate touch, and when she did Lucius suspected she had no idea what it did to him. She, as she had said to him many times, preferred to act like the lady she was brought up to be, but just once Lucius would like to see the fire he sometimes saw when they were alone together.

"Hey Malfoy, Black, get a room," someone called from the other side of the common room.

"We're working on it," Lucius said with a glare.

"Lucius let's go, I wasn't aware they allowed plebian infants into the common room." They walked to the door and exited Lucius leading Narcissa by the hand elegantly. They strode through the charms corridor and into the west tower; where Lucius had Ancient Runes, his most hated subject. Narcissa walked him there everyday, and then proceeded to her class on the next floor down.

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and moved in for a kiss, which she promptly responded to. Before they could be caught by Professor Puteulian snogging again they moved away, both slightly breathless. "I'll see you after class," he said with a smile, kissing her one last time on the forehead before enter the classroom of doom. Narcissa trotted down the stairs, fingers pressed softly to her still tingling lips.

---

Lucius met Narcissa on the stairwell after the tedious Runes class. They walked hand in hand down the winding corridors to the Great Hall. They passed several people while going to their regular seats in the center of the long Slytherin table.

One girl, a sixth year like they were, smiled a waved a coyly at Lucius who smiled and waved in return. Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "Jasmine Oakline how do you know her?" She asked with raised eyebrow as Lucius calmly took the butter from the other side of the table, and the basket of biscuits sitting to his left.

"She's my partner in Ancient Runes; we're working on our semester project together," he said nonchalantly, placing the emerald silk napkin carefully onto his lap.

"I see," she replied mimicking his actions with her napkin. He turned to her and grey eyes met blue. Her eyebrow was still raised in a fashion that he knew meant she was unhappy with something, but her eyes burned into his as if screaming her jealousy to him; though he suspected she didn't know how decipherable her eyes were.

"Are you jealous?" He asked coolly. Her eyes narrowed again the spark in the depths now blazing white hot; he could almost feel the jealous heat of her gaze.

"Of course not, what need have I to be envious of that cow?" She turned away, and it wasn't mentioned for the rest of the night.

----

Lucius had been up most of the night thinking about how to get that intensity from Narcissa again. And he thought he might've figured out a way how, but it would take the perfect timing and a bit of patience.

They were once again walking down to the Great Hall for dinner. Most of Lucius' day had been preparing for this moment as he had calibrated and recalibrated his plan over and over. He knew it wouldn't fail.

"So my Ancient Runes project is coming along nicely," he said to start the conversation in the right direction. Narcissa scoffed but said no more. "Jasmine and I got into the weird conversation of bondage, and me strapping her to a desk…"

Narcissa stopped walking and looked at him as if trying to find the joke in his sentence. She pursed her lips, and crossed her arms sharply.

"…me strapping her down to the desk and punishing her…" That was all Narcissa could take as she moved forward and pinned his shoulders to the wall with a surprising strength.

Her eyes seared into his before she moved her right leg between his thighs. Her hands clenched at his shoulders almost painfully and Lucius had to suppress a moan, or else Narcissa would find out that he was enjoying this entirely too much. Before he knew what was coming she bit down sharply on his neck in a way that would surely leave a mark. This time he couldn't hold back his moan as she began to suck on the pale skin of his throat.

"You are mine," she said venomously before crashing her lips onto his. He gasped at the abruptness of it, and she found this to be perfect opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth. Her hands now gripped painfully into his hair as she pulled his mouth from hers. He groaned disappointedly at the loss of the heated contact.

"You are mine," she said again.

"Yes, always," he breathed submissively. She bit his lip sharply in promise of what was going to come…or rather who was going to come.

----

A/N: Now I know this isn't my usual pairing, well I should say that they usally don't star in my fics. However I was recently given some inspiration and they were the pefect couple to put through this. I love Narcissa I've always thought she wore the pants in that relationship, though most would swear it was our dear Luci. Also it's my 25th fic on fanfiction! *dances* Leave some love please!


End file.
